board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Zero vs (13)Wario 2018
Ulti's Analysis Wario getting out of a very weak fourpack was adorable and all, but all these middling characters that sneak into round 2 or 3 all get wrecked eventually. This was just Wario's turn a round later than usual is all. That said, getting 40% on Zero is not easy to do and it puts you right in the middle of the LOL x stats. This blows me away, because what in the world has this fat bastard ever done to earn a fanbase? Toilet humor is just not my thing, so a fat dude farting on people on Smash Bros just autoamtically makes me not like the guy. Fart jokes were George Carlin's one weakness. It's why I don't listen to Howard Stern. There are more intelligent ways to make people laugh, and then I see 'fart of gold' puns on Little Mac's smash stage and it's just stupid. Those WarioWare games cannot possibly be good enough to cancel this stuff out for anyone that isn't childish. Some of the names below him in the stats are just silly to think about, because I never would have picked it pre-contest. Wario over The Boss? Wario over Zidane? Wario over Ocelot or GLaDOS? Wario over Shadow when he got 35% on the dude once? I don't get it and I don't get his fanbase. I don't get people who actually find toilet humor funny. Never have, never will. For Zero, this was business as usual and it's a shame his path was so predictable. Remove the big dogs and he's a good 1 or 2 seed. He goes about his business, cuts people in half, and keeps it movin. It sucks he was destined for Pikachu in the divisional finals this year, because I fully believe he could have beaten Sephiroth or Sonic had those two linked up. One day! All he needs is to be playable in Smash. Safer777's Analysis Finally a normal match. I mean Zero winning was set in stone no matter the opponent. And he did good. A victory above 60%. So a character did better in Round 3 and he did in Round 2. Wario isn't strong or anything. He was lucky he faced weak opponents and reached round 3. So what else to say? Zero does decent in the contests anyways. He is always doing as expected in these things. He is from MM series so that helps. Hey nothing else. Pretty normal stuff. Tsunami's Analysis Round 3 is where the last of the weaklings are usually weeded out. Occasionally an entire eightpack is weak enough that something not normally capable of making a deep run gets there (think Scorpion in 2002), but even in the era-divided games contests, there were rarely undeserving entrants in the fourth round. Fourpacks, however, are a small enough entity that they can be comprised of nothing but weak characters. Wario in Round 3 is definitely a weird result in a vacuum that wasn't weird at all given the competition he'd face. What's weird is that his second-round opponent wasn't even the weakest character in this division to make the second round! It's been commented that it seemed like as compensation for making him the only Noble Niner not in Legends, they gave Sephiroth an easy division. Personally, I think this was an even easier one for Pikachu. Other "potential Noble Nine breakers" didn't have divisions nearly this easy. Vivi and Vincent both beat Noble Niners in the past, but were given highly challenging paths that they failed to handle. (Well, okay, Vincent wasn't in a terribly strong division, in that whoever came out of his fourpack would almost certainly win the division barring RallyFEAR.) Kirby and Bowser had largely easy paths to Round 4, but then had to face each other. And so on. Category:2018 Contest Matches